Ervin
"The monster that was created at the beginning of time who has powers beyond belief who sees everything. Stories have been told that he is the most powerful being in the universe and that he can ravage planets with his power. Some say that he is the summoner of dreaded monsters. Others say that he can travel through time with his power. But the thing is, all of these stories are true." Ervin is a gargantuan war mode post Earth lord superboss that looks similar to the Eye of Cthulhu (EoC) but with more red on his eye. he is very difficult and you can spawn him with the celestial eye. He is also the final boss of The Eye Total Eclipse He is five times the size of the EoC. When you use the celestial eye, a message that says Prepare to be destroyed will appear and you will have 60 in game seconds to prepare for the fight. During this time and during the entire fight an Eye Total Eclipse will happen and summon various enemies, minibosses, and bosses from that event. Stats: * 100000000 (Health) * 75000000 (Health, second form) * 50000000 (Health, third form) * 25000000 (Health, forth form) * 680 (defense) * 100 (first form melee) * 90 (rapid fire rainbow lasers) * 300 (second form melee) * 130 per second (cursed flamethrower) * 100 (ichor streams) * 270 (demonic fireballs) * 250 (third form melee) * 350 per second (last prism beam) * 270 (fourth form melee) * 750 per second (solar beam of destruction) The Fight When you spawn him he will be in first form and then he will start to go towards you while shooting his rainbow lasers and as you damage him he will shoot his lasers faster and more often similar to Retinazer. these lasers inflict the Ervin's curse debuff every once in awhile he will spin once and teleport to another location nearby. When he does that he leaves behind two portals for five seconds, those portals will summon various enemies from the crimson, corruption, desert, corrupt desert, crimson desert and dungeon, along with three duplicates that look exactly like him (but a little darker in color) that do 999999 damage and have health that try to fly offscreen. He does that throughout the entire fight. When you get him 75000000 health he will spin and become second form which looks like the EoC second form but with yellow ichor teeth. When he turns into this form, a giant portal appears for ten seconds that summons The Eater of Life. When he fly's at you and bites you it will inflict the ichor debuff. Also, he will shoot cursed fire out of his mouth similar to spazimatizm that inflicts the cursed inferno debuff and along with that, he will shoot ichor streams that inflict the ichor debuff and last but not least, he will shoot demonic fireballs that inflict the demonic inferno debuff. when you get him down to 50000000 health, he will spin and change into his third form that looks similar to Retinazer but with the last prism instead of the red thing. Right when he becomes third form, he summons another massive portal that lasts 10 seconds that does damage and summons Skeletron Mech . To attack, he will go above you and shoot many small rainbow beams that converge into a single massive beam that does devastating damage. When he gets to 25000000 health he will spin and change into his fourth form which looks like his third form but with more beam projectors so that when he charges up in his forth form, three times as many mini beams will converge into three last prism beams which converge into the beam of destruction which is wider, more powerful, and has a longer range than the Earth Lord's beam. When he changes into his fourth form, he once again summons a massive portal, but this time, it summons The Triplets .When he is defeated, he will respawn at full health and the fight will continue once more. after you defeat him a second time, a giant portal appears and teleports him away and another portal appears above you, dropping all of his loot on you. After you defeat him for the first time, he can naturally spawn at night (at a 1 in 50 chance). Quotes: When you spawn him "How dare you awaken me!" When you get him down to 75% health "You are an idiot if you think you can defeat me" When you get him down to 50% health "Impressive, but you are too weak to eliminate me" When you get him down to 25% health "Soon you will experience my full power" When he respawns at full health when you defeat him the first time "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily" When you defeat him "You may have defeated me once, but I will be back to destroy you once and for all." Drops: 100-500 souls of sight 100% Ultimate Eye Staff 100% 500-1000 solarite 100% 10 Eye medallions 100% Only one of the following will drop Eyebrand 33% Ervin's fury 33% Ervin's wrath 33% Credits This article was made by ShreddX75 and he will not tolerate plagiarism. do not copy this wiki page and do not use this idea on another website unless you run it by him first and put him in the credits Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters